


Warm Peppermint Bites

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bird Gavin, Cat Michael, Cow Ryan, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Knotting, Lion Jack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prompt Fill, RT Hybrids, Rabbit Ray, Ram Geoff, References to Knotting, Scenting, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hello! Followed the link from AO3. So you say anything, and here I am to ask: We see a lot of OT6 hybrid AU's where it's the lads (mostly Gavin) who are all angst-y about their animal parts. I was wondering if you could try your hand at one of the Gents being angst-y (example: Jack's a frickin lion, how has no one written about him trying to eat/take a bite out/hurt in general of one of them!?). Anyways, sorry for this long post, but thank you in advance :D</p><p>Jack has always been a little on his wild side due to his little prideful, Alpha Lion self. Sometimes he forgets how fragile his little birdie really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Peppermint Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Here you go~
> 
> Fic can also be found [here (tumblr.)](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/98114301658/warm-peppermint-bites)

There was a low growl that Jack gave off when he smelled the air.  _Warm peppermint_. He could smell the little bird’s scent that began to blanket the air. The lion couldn’t help the instincts that began to show through - it was the smell of a little distressed bird ready to be mated. The lion always tried to stray away from whenever Gavin fell into heat, but there were always guilty times were he would catch the birdie’s scent and just  _smile_  as he took it all in. The lion side of the Gent would always try to grasp onto the bird and just  _take_  him, but Jack knew better. He could practically  _taste_  the birdie, however, already. Gavin’s sweet, strong scent of his heat would flow right into Jack’s nostrils and right onto his tongue, leaving a minty, cool, sweet taste that he just  _craved_  for more.

 

There were little grunts and moans from Gavin - Jack could always make note of what little noises the tiny bird would make - but there was another familiar voice. A much deeper one that that had a full tone that coupled the bass.

 

“Oh, G-Gavin,” Jack heard Ryan call softly. The lion’s ears twitched slightly in interest, his tail taking two swipes of curiosity. Ryan would be the one to try and help Gavin through his heat cycle, but Jack would always want to wonder what it would be like if  _he_  were to be the one to help Gavin. However, it would be too dangerous. The powerful lion side of the Gent would come out - pure, raw instinct would take place and choke Jack’s consciousness out to where he would not be able to make conscious,  lucid decisions on his own. It would just be the  _lion_  of him talking.

 

There was a little purr that the Gent emitted as he pressed his ear against the door to get a clearer sound of what was happening on the other side.

 

“Oh, Gavin,” a moan came from the steer. There was creaking movement of the two, along with little yips and squeaks of the bird in heat. Jack felt his smile turn into a full blown grin as a picture of Gavin was born inside of his mind; he could just imagine the British bird all spread out and taking Ryan’s thick cock - he would be  _breathless_.

 

 _Oh, Jack, you filthy pervert, you…_  Jack couldn’t help but think.

 

The little moans that the bird was emitting became even more intense and louder; an indicator of the bird reaching his end and Jack could picture it all. There would be tiny fingers clenched around the broad back of the steer while the Brit’s wings would flutter helplessly from the pure exciting pleasure that would rock his body from the powerful steer. Jack released a shuddering, soft moan as he felt his lion side beginning to tingle under his skin. The scent of  _peppermint_  filled the air again and Jack licked his fangs.

 

Jack didn’t even realize the door began to creak open slightly until he practically fell in the room from leaning against the wood. There was that familiar warm chuckle that the steer produced and the lion could feel the warming heat of embarrassment beginning to rise. With a low, defensive growl, Jack began to stand back up, looking at the barely dressed cow hybrid. Ryan stood in the doorway only wearing a white t-shirt and some boxers that were recently thrown on in a futile attempt to cover up. Jack so desperately  _wanted_  to peek inside the doorway, to try and steal a glance at the bird in heat, but alas, the steer was blocking the view.

 

“You okay, Jack?” Ryan laughed, knowing exactly what Jack was up to leaning against the door like he was.

 

“I want to see him, Ryan. Is that okay?”

 

“I’m worried that...you might hurt him, Jack. Gavin can’t handle some of the roughness that you give to Michael...or even me,” Ryan admitted. His tone was empathetic and sad to try and comfort Jack and what the Gent was going through right now. Being a natural predator and one of the  _Alphas_  of the hybrid pack, it was hard to not try and heed to any Omega’s little heat scenting attraction. However, there was always a doubt - a fear that would arise in all of them and even Jack, himself, that he would somehow manage to hurt one of the little Lads or even the other Gents. Being the top of the food chain in the little pack was difficult; animal instincts would always begin to coat through actual reason and someone  _somehow_  would end up getting hurt. And Jack will be  _damned_  if he were to do that.

 

However, the Gent couldn’t help himself but just fantasize of what he could do if he were able to successfully get his hands on the little hybrid in heat. His little bird.

 

“I just want to see him. I just want to kiss him a bit, is that okay?”

 

Ryan felt awful to deny the lion such a simple, loving request. He knew the lion was completely  _tormented_  from the fear that settled within. Jack could easily hurt Gavin; the little birdie in distressed and just absolutely  _ready_  to be taken would be almost too much to bear from the Alpha lion. The torment was absolutely real, yet so was the danger. After a second worth of thought and a lowful sigh, Ryan nodded.

 

“Yeah, Jack. I’m sure he would love to see you too,” there was a smile followed by a little kiss on the cheek from the steer hybrid to the lion. “I am going to go get some hormone and muscle relaxers for Gavin. He’s all jittery and all excited - not to mention just a little desperate,” there was a wink.

 

Jack shuddered; the wink almost created a perfect rippling wave to begin the exciting arousal to spark a little life into his groin. The Alpha senses began to emerge from a deep slumber.Just the thought of the little Omega birdie in heat - Jack’s  _pretty_  bird - all desperate and open made Jack’s tail give two swishes, his eyes widening just a little bit. The scent of peppermint heat began to saturate the air again and Jack was just  _this close_  from releasing a full, satisfied  _growl_. Jack could practically  _feel_  the gush of the Omega birdie on his knot and his warm, smooth skin against his tongue and teeth.

 

“I appreciate it, Ryan,” the lion grinned. There was a small exchange of non-verbal conversation between the two, a reassuring look from Ryan and a giddy, thankful smile from Jack, before Jack slipped into the bedroom and Ryan leaving out of the door to head into the bathroom.

 

There was Gavin’s scent to sweenten the with a striking arua .The feline began to purr gently, completely losing himself in the heated scent of the little birdie. Jack’s tongue began to involuntarily begin to swirl around, licking his teeth.

 

There were soft, pickering noises before the bird turned over from the bed and stared at the lion. There was an immediate bright smile that Gavin gave. Jack felt an immediate glow of warm - the smile was a practical welcoming greet; the lion practically purred.

 

“Jack,  _Jack_ ,” the bird cooed, throwing his arms towards the lion hybrid. It was almost as if a little child was trying to receive a hug. Jack quickly crouched to Gavin’s side, meeting the omega bird in a kiss. Gavin hummed happily into the lion hybrid’s lips before beginning to start of rhythm of shifting his weight from the excitement. “Oh, Jack, I  _love_  you. I’m so glad you’re here. I want you so, so,  _so_  badly.”

 

Jack practically laughed, his hands beginning to squeeze lightly against the bird’s shoulders. There was a hunger that burned  _deep_  into Jack’s core. It was more so of the fact that there was an absolute  _crave_  for the bird. So badly, the lion just ached to have Gavin in his grasp - the warm peppermint seemed like such a nice invitation along with the  _begging words_  that the cute omega hummed were practically screaming at the lion half of Jack to just completely take a hold of the cute Brit.

 

An Alpha lion is a proud one. Jack always praised himself lightly whenever he made his Omega mates feel wonderful. All of the light, happy, quivering chitters of Ray from whenever Jack touched him and  _rubbed him just right_  on his smooth, sensitive cock, or the purrs and practical moaning kitten mewls that Michael would give off whenever Jack would play with his rim, soft peachy kisses grazing against each other’s lips and skin, and  _always_  Gavin with his little soft squawks and coos whenever Jack would just growl all  _dominating_  like to get the Brit’s feather ruffled up  _just_  like Jack knew how to do.

 

“Me, Gavin? Wasn’t Ryan just in here to give you what you wanted?”

 

“I want  _you_  too, Jack. You’re my mate, too, I want  _you_  too.”

 

Jack felt a  _slight_  pang of jealousy but he quickly brushed it off. It was just slight jealousy against the other Alphas of the pack. Ryan, Geoff, and Jack always got into some pretty harsh tussels whenever it’s trying to please the Omega boys, but they never lasted long or gotten anywhere to harsh. There were times where Ryan and Geoff actually fought over their territory of the house and Jack would always growl  _warningly_  at the other two Alphas whenever they strutted around, trying to show off and impress the omega Lads. Although the animal sides of the Gents caused some tension between them, they still loved each other. There have been multiple times when they would all just rub each other the wrong way but it would always end up in apologetic kisses.

 

Jack smiled as he began to climb into the bed, lacing his arms around the bird. As his fingers began to slide against the birdie’s feathers, there was a chirp from the lion hybrid. Gavin’s feathers were always just so  _smooth_ , absolutely a perfect bright golden brown along with lace lines of glittery white. They were impressive, by far, especially because Gavin is an Omega, Wings like that would surely impress other Alphas, inviting them in their hypnotic glittering aura.

 

They sure were impressive, along with the heat that radiated from the Brit.

 

“Jack,” he hummed. “I want you...Fill me...pl-please.”

 

“My little Gavin,” the lion hummed. “I can practically smell how desperate you are. Little birdie helpless and lost into full blown heat. Your feathers are so messy and ruffled but  _oh_ , how they tease.” Jack began to run his tongue against his teeth once again. They tingled with the just the perfect  _crave_  for something warm and soft in between them. Felines always wanted to bite whoever they were dominating. Michael absolutely  _loved it_  when Jack did that to him. Sometimes it was just what the Omega needed whenever to rush over that peak.

 

The Brit just whined, beginning to rub himself against the mattress. The coiling heat was practically swirling beneath the skin. He began to grab onto Jack’s arms and he groaned lowly. Jack just leaned down to kiss the Brit once again, leaving peppering kisses all over his skin. With each kiss, the Omega practically flinched from the shooting sparks that tickled at him.

 

The peppermint scent just continued to get stronger and stronger, encouraging Jack to continue trailing his tongue against the Omega’s sensitive skin on his neck. There were little moaning squawks and a couple of curses from the Brit as Gavin began to give against the side of Jack. The lion hybrid just smiled in satisfaction. He could  _feel_  how wet the Omega truly was for him.

 

Gavin whimpered lightly as he sat himself between the legs of the lion, an invitation for Jack to grab. And grab he did as he eagerly began to clench against the bird tightly. He began to rub his bulge light against the thigh of the Omega; practically a complete full blown tease to promise the excitement of what the Omega was in store for without actually given the Omega the right to touch. It always was a trick to whiled up horney, heated Omegas that would practically gag for a large Alpha cock to fill them. Gavin was no different. He felt the slightest grind, feeling the knot of Jack beginning to swell and almost scream how big and promising it was. Gavin whimpered in full notion that all he wanted to do was just fuck himself on that. That was the only thing on his mind for the moment besides Jack’s  _wonderful_  hands rubbing his sides in the most ticklish of ways.

 

Jack felt the soft, smooth run of Gavin’s cock against his arm. The lion cooed lightly in happiness; it was always nice to feel how his Omega was. Gavin’s cock was weeping precum, his rim practically gushing constantly.

 

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” he chanted, teasing his fingers into the loose shorts of the Alpha. He began to push them down, gasping in hopeful desperation when he began to see the peaking, swelling tip beginning to press out. Gavin whimpered in happiness of to the sight, his wings fluttering and practically wiping against Jack’s skin.

 

It was the exciting sensation that pushed Jack into a proud frenzy. His kisses and licks against the bird’s neck quickly turned into the tiny nibbles that would gaze against Gavin’s skin. The taste of salty sweat on the skin along with the pure texture of just smooth, soft skin triggered the Alpha to bite, sinking his teeth into the side of the base of Gavin’s neck.

 

It seemed that time really did have a speed of 2500 frames per second just like the Brit’s Phantom Flex would record because everything seemed to slow tremendously. There was an anticipating, shattering silence for a brief moment...right before a horrendous shriek of pain from the birdie.

 

“Fuck!” Gavin yelped, his breath beginning to grow labored. There was another scent being emitted. It was no longer the warm, lusty peppermint that once invaded Jack’s nostrils and send him in a spiraling ascent to heaven; instead it was a wet, dusty copper. Jack could feel the gushing, wet warm that painted his teeth and tongue and he released. It was a familiar taste - especially to a lion. It was blood.

 

The bird hybrid began to cheep in pain, crying out the other guys names. His hand was pressing against the wound in hopeless attempts to try and suppress the bleeding. The Omega cries were pitiful and full of pain, actually bringing Jack into tears.

 

“Gavin!” he cried out, immediately realizing the mistake he’s made. Felines are use to love bites and so their skin is quite tolerable of such actions. Gavin is a weak, practical sparrow with impressive wings. His skin was not made for biting.

 

There were frantic foot steps that gathered around the door before Ray began to cry out as well. The fearful rabbit began to panic, leaping away from the scene. Geoff rushed by to the two’s side while Ryan began to call the ambulance.

 

“Jack what did you fucking do?” Geoff yelped. He saw Gavin wincing in pain, leaks of the red fluid from his neck beginning to trail and run down against the side of Gavin’s fore arm.

 

Jack just began to stammer, his hands letting go of Gavin. “I-I don’t know!” he finally said. “I guess I just...got carried away!” The excitement remained, however the mood was completely gone. What was once a luscious red romance now was a darkening red tragedy.

 

There were distressed noises that were still coming out of the bird, his wings beginning to flail and flutter in negative excitement. There were just so many apologies that Jack wanted to spill out, but he knew that not one of them would actually be able to help the bird now. There were just silent tears of disbelief. It was all he could afford at the time. All he could do was try to hold the bird tightly against his body as much as he could. Something to try and comfort the distressed Omega. The scent and atmosphere completely changed in the room. It was just beyond unsettling as the faint sound of wailing sirens were heard; the feel of running, warmth of viscous fluid that coated Jack’s hands made the lion very cold.

  


~

  


Gavin was finally transported to the hospital safely and able to be put under without much complication. There was some extra medicine that Gavin had to take due to the fact that his heat was full blown; they were hormone suppressants to help dumb down the heat so that Gavin would not be so out of control or uncomfortable once he wakes up. After 11 stitches and 3 hours of recovery, Gavin was finally released from the emergency ward. Although quite shaken, he was suppose to made a full recovery.

 

The Alpha lion’s heart was practically beating erratically so desperately did he just want to apologize. So badly did he was just want to pull the British birdie into his arms for a strong, loving embrace that would protect him from all future dangers. Once Gavin did emerge out of the doors and into the waiting room, he was greeted with a worried Jack with a frantic voice.

 

“Gavin, I’m just so, so, sorry.” He was met with bright, sparkling green eyes that seemed to beam light into Jack. There was practically no hesitation as Gavin grabbed a hold of Jack’s large hands and pressed them quickly against his lips.

 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” Gavin spoke with a low, soft, kind voice. It was a voice of understanding and forgiveness. It fluttered joy into Jack’s heart. “I just made you all excited and bothered is all.” There was a coo that Gavin made, his feathers slightly beginning to messily ruffle out of place as if Jack were courting him into such excitement.

 

“Are the suppressants beginning to wear off?” the lion asked. Gavin smiled, nodding.

 

“Suppose so...I would love to start back from where we left off. If I could tell you the honest truth, I enjoyed the...excitement of you biting me like that...It just felt like a releasing rush. Perhaps I’ll get tougher skin so we can do little nibbling bites to one another.”

 

Jack licked his fangs one against, leaning down lightly to kiss Gavin. He began to feel the pride swelling up inside him once again from the Omega’s voice saying such things - hoping to actually  _be bitten_  by the Alpha.

 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” the Alpha whispered lightly against the Brit’s lips before enclosing the gap between them in a soft, warm kiss. Gavin fluttered his wings in a happy response, as if to accept the apology right there for a second time. He wrapped his hands around the neck of Jack and closed his eyes, drifting off into a paradise as he inhaled the Alpha’s scent. “Sometimes I just don’t even think about what I’m doing,” he finally finished once they pulled apart.

 

“It’s alright, love. I liked the excitement…We could use more of that….”

  
The lion ran a couple of curious fingers over the bandage of the wound on Gavin’s neck. Although he wish that bandage wasn’t there to begin with, Jack smiled as he leaned against the bird again, rubbing his nose against Gavin’s and at that point, he’s never felt more proud. His fingers settled perfectly in the crooks of Gavin's neck, rubbing up perfectly against skin and hoodie.  _Warm. Warm peppermint._


End file.
